


merry go round of life

by iemfo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dialogue Heavy, Fantasy AU, Fundy - Freeform, Knives, Light Angst, M/M, Masquerade, Medieval, Minor Injuries, Money, Other, PVP, Parties, Stabbing, Sword Fighting, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit - Freeform, Villains, ballgowns, balls, dream is the villain, eret - Freeform, george and dream flert, george vs dream, george will tubbo and tommy are on the same side, georgenotfound - Freeform, inspired by 'merry go round of life', masquerade balls, maybe later - Freeform, mention of needles, minor threat, no redemption arc really, not that kinda balls wtf bro, sapnap - Freeform, sorta - Freeform, villain x hero - Freeform, vs dream sapnap eret and fundy, wilbur gets stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iemfo/pseuds/iemfo
Summary: villain dream, sapnap, eret and fundy vs hero george, tommy, tubbo and wilbur.=="Nice to see you again, George."Dream smirked cockily, clutching George's neck in the crease of his forearm and holding him in place.Whistling with his teeth, his pale hand flew up into the tense atmosphere, spreading out each digit and cutting through the air in front of him.Sapnap and Eret bustled through the afraid, stone-like crowd, Tommy and Tubbo in headlocks. Their eyes were glazed over with a bright pink hue from the potions.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	merry go round of life

Dream retreated from the battlefield in the walls on L'Manberg, each foot tumbling and thumping to the crumbling, wet soil below.  
His arm fresh with thick blood and torn flesh from Wilbur's enchanted arrows. Who knew being the villain could endure so much pain.  
He sure did a number on Tommy before running.  
"Tommy, please- you'll be okay..." Tubbo reassured shakily, kneeling to the floor, not in defeat, and hooking Tommy's limp arm around his shoulder.  
Dream had never flee a battle, nor would he ever back down to leave his own men to fight for him, but this was different. George and his men were ready for this.  
They were ready for battle like it was all they had ever known, sending vigorous tremors of electricity down Dream's back and thundering to the ground where he kept his stance, sword trembling in hand. This foreign confidence had his sword knocked clean from his hand with a wound to his pulsating arm, puncturing through his iron armour. The last thing he ever heard before running for the hills:  
"He'll be back for more when he's ready."George scoffed, hoisting himself up onto his horse and aiming for the glowing horizon with his men.

===

"Sir, how is your wound ?" Fundy managed to murmur, tail falling hopelessly between his legs and reaching to gently touch the crimson bandages, tight around Dream's arm.  
"I'm fine, it's fine. Better than Tommy I'd imagine. Any news from George's men ?" Dream replied rather passive-aggressively to Fundy, glaring into his eyes intently. Fundy nodded, pulling out a crumpled scroll with his paws and unravelling it like a ball of yarn.  
"Masquerade ball at George's palace tomorrow at dawn. It states here," Fundy points to a small chunk of handwriting, squinting, "that we are not permitted to be anywhere near L'Manberg's walls, or we will be permanently banished from their land."  
Dream scoffs, picking the piece of paper between his thumb and index finger, wrinkling it to a small ball in his fist and throwing it at the stone wall.  
"Fundy, why don't you make your way to the tailor's with Eret and Sapnap, and just prepare yourself for tomorrow, hm ?"  
Dream smirked, reaching over to the table and picking up a small, green blade, pointing the very tip onto his index finger and twirling it in circles. Fundy eagerly nodded, making his way out of the palace and into town with his men on horseback. 

Dream sat as his dimly lit desk, reaching for his quill and dipping it gently in a dark ink pot. Though he was a very strong fighter, and a brutal one at that, his hands were delicate. Almost loving and warm to the touch. These hands scrawled and wrote pages and pages of everything he had ever known.  
The words swam- fluttering, tucking and darting through a thick, inky mixture of his thoughts. Dream rolled the textured card in his fragile hands and tying a neat bow with silky lime ribbon. Placing it on a small pile, he blew out the gently glowing candle-flame that fluttered on his desk, shifting all his weight to the balls of his feet and making his way down the cold spiralling staircase. He had to prepare for tomorrow. 

===

A shimmering glow reflected and warmly hugged the castle's cobblestone walls, cascading a thick ray or sunlight through Dream's tinted windows and into his eyes. Groaning-throat dry, Dream smacked his lips and unravelled the thin woven blanket from the tangle of his legs. He opened a small glass vessel, tearing the cork hastily from its wedged slot and taking a swig.  
"I see you are awake. Good morning sir." Fundy beamed, tipping his black-brimmed cap down towards Dream and smiling. Dream cracked a small smile to be polite, hoisting himself up with effort and drawing open the hallway's curtains.  
"Any reason why you were watching me, Flor?" Dream smirked, unlinking the clips of the armour on his mannequin and tugging is across his body.  
"No! Not at all! I just wanted to make sure you were awake, that's all." Fundy bashfully replied, arranging the wild tufts of soft fur that stuck out of his hat and closing the door. Dream exhaled through his nose. His men could be so naive at times, it was worrying. Maybe some combat training would help fasten that loose knot. 

"I'd like to assume that you have all prepared yourselves for the ball at George's palace, yes ?" Dream asked intently, eyeing up his men individually from head to toe and handing them each a small vial of glowing pink liquid-  
"and I would also like to assume that you have ensured that your outfits and masks make you unrecognisable to the enemies ?" Dream asked rhetorically once more, rolling his eyes and laughing through his nose as the men lined up nodded in fear.  
"Don't back down. Drink these and attack when I give my signal," he raised his arm up towards the glaring sun, fanning his hand out and bringing it back down to in front of him.  
"Understand ?"  
His men nodded, smiling maliciously at their plan at hand.  
"So thoughtful of George to invite us." 

===

It was time- the sun set at 6pm, orchestra music smoothly ringing throughout the thick atmospheric blanket that blinded George and his minions from what was to happen.  
Sapnap unsheathed his iron blade from its casing, spinning it between his fingers to show off to Eret beside him. Eret chuckled, only his mouth visible from the red mask he had attached to the upper half of his face, glittering with gems and scarcely flashing his bright eyes to anyone who even dared to look in his direction. Sapnap wore a silk ruffled shirt, complimentary to the black mask that completely covered his face, abstract shapes and lines strewn across the front. They had done a pretty good job at making themselves anonymous, even to their greatest enemies. Dream wouldn't have even batted an eyelid at first glance, though Fundy had given a more 'laid-back' approach to the situation- untucking his tail from his pants and ears from his hat, claiming it was 'too uncomfortable for battle'. 

"Make sure you blend in perfectly, no pulling out blades during dances," Dream glared at Sapnap through his mask, "or interacting with anyone. We have to keep this cover till the very end." The three men beside him nodded eagerly, joining the loud, bright mixture of bodies flowing into the palace. It was beautiful. Dream had only been inside of the walls for trades or alliances, and that was a mere blur at the back of his mind. The vibrance and liveliness was something he had never seen in his entire life.  
Making his way over to a nearby keg, he poured himself a pint of a mysterious liquid, downing it in one go. It wasn't alcoholic, sadly. Everyone seemed to know each other, and he was on the outside looking in. Maybe it was a good idea to get to know one person and make himself feel less anxious.  
"I don't think I've ever seen you before."  
Dream turned around, looking into the almost-concealed eyes of a mystery man. He chuckled, voice muffled by the thickness of his mask. It was hard to tell where this man was from, but Dream wasn't interested. He strained his throat, trying to alter his sound in any way possible.  
"Don't think you have. I'm..." Dream hesitated, holding out his hand, "Clay."  
Thank God George never knew his real name.  
George held his own out in physical response, gripping Dreams and nodding as they shook hands.  
"Very nice to meet you indeed."

The mysteriousness of this man drew Dream in deep, almost forgetting what he had to do. Grounding himself by pricking his finger on the blade inside his coat pocket and squeezing the blood gently into the palm of his hand, wiping it on the inside of the fabric and following George to the centre of the palace's ballroom where everyone decided to stay- dancing in long, flowing dresses with their designated partners. Twirling in long, elegant strides to face each other at the pace of the orchestra's music piece. It was a sappy, boring sight. Dream saw little to no purpose in dance and even partners, what did this guy want from him anyways ?  
"Care to dance ?" He whispered into Dream's ear rather loudly through the shelled mask, wrapping his arm around his waist and pulling him in. Dream yelped, bumping his chest against George's and trying his best to rhythmically move to the music with George.  
"This is stupid." Dream muttered, almost drowned out by the subtle chatter of guys and laughter of women.  
"Hardly so, Clay. You need to let yourself go," George kindly retorted, gripping Dream's shoulders and pulling him into a slow twirl. Dream followed, keeping track of his steps as best he could without looking ridiculous. He felt ridiculous. He should be looking for his arch enemy and getting his revenge, fuelling the fiery pit deep inside of him. But he wasn't. Instead, he was entangled in a warm, caring embrace with someone he had never met before. Pulling away to get himself on track, Dream analysed the man's face in front of him- kind, dark eyes and a scar that seemed to drag down his left eye, though it was concealed with the layer of soft fabrics and plastic. The scar reminded him exactly like...  
"George." Dream said experimentally, paying attention to the man's eyes, seeing if they lit up or moved as he cocked an eyebrow, or provoked any kind of reaction. He froze in place, almost cursed by Medusa's serpents and slurring his next line of speech.  
It all started to click into place.

"Nice to see you again, George." Dream smirked cockily, clutching George's neck in the crease of his forearm and holding him in place. Whistling with his teeth, his pale hand flew up into the tense atmosphere, spreading out each digit and cutting through the air in front of him. Sapnap and Eret bustled through the afraid, stone-like crowd, Tommy and Tubbo in headlocks. Their eyes were glazed over with a bright pink hue from the potions.  
"Let go of us !" Tommy shouted, sinking his teeth into Sapnap's bare skin. Sapnap chuckled mercilessly, tightening his arm against the boy's throat. Tubbo's eyes widened, watching the pain and suffering of his men come undone in front of him.  
"Well done to you two, though I was expecting these two rats to be easy to get a hold of." Dream sneered, pulling the blade out of his pocket and holding it against George's throat. George let out a choked cough, breath stumbling between his lips to escape at the right pace.  
"Why doesn't Wilbur come and watch ? I'm sure he'd enjoy a show like this, especially after putting Tommy's life on the line. Shame that line wasn't crossed," Dream whispered into George's ear teasingly, planting a gentle kiss to the shell of it. George swallowed thickly, eyes glued to his vulnerable men in front of him. This was the end. 

"What is going on here ? Dream, what are you doing ?" Wilbur cried, stumbling backwards into the crowd in fear. Dream chuckled, digging the knife into George's skin, hard enough to earn a gentle whimper.  
"You know well enough what's happening here, Wilbur, and you are right on time for the main event." Dream teased, dropping George to the ground and making his way over to Wilbur.  
"We will leave when my men have had their fun. And I decide when that is." Dream spat, shoving Wilbur. Wilbur scoffed, curling his hands into fists and punching Dream in the face as hard as he could, fingers already swollen and probably broken. Dream grunted, stunned but willing to put up a fight. Wilbur pulled out a small knife from his pocket, holding it up toward Eret and Sapnap and glaring at them in the eyes. Though he was taller than Sapnap and nearly as tall as Eret, his intimidation seemed to work as their grip loosened on the two boys. Grabbing them by their coats, Wilbur dragged them out from their grasp and in the direction of the door.  
"Run ! Fucking run as far as you can !" Wilbur's voice strained, breaking and becoming dry. George stood to his feet, watching in horror as Dream plunged the blade into Wilbur's side, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the stone arch, kicking the peg underneath and slamming the door shut on Dream and his men. The wind outside was bitter, like a tame cat gone feral, scratching at their skin and drawing them away from the palace. They had gained some distance from the structure, thundering each boot onto the soil below and running to George's castle. They were lucky to have multiple hideouts to seek such safety. Wilbur grit his teeth, sobbing into his own arm and biting his skin to draw his mind away from the unbearable pain of the knife inside of him. They had lost everything and were again left with nothing, those walls surrounding L'manberg were to keep his people safe, to keep his men safe. They couldn't even have that. Not anymore. 

===

Arriving at the worn down building, George opened the wooden door, letting Wilbur inside first and sitting him gently on the table.  
"This looks awful, is it okay if I take a look, Will ? I promise I wont hurt you," George cooed, placing his hand on top of Wilbur's and inspecting the knife deep inside of his side, wincing at the thought of that being him. Reaching over to the handle of the knife, he took a strong and stable grip and looked Wilbur in the eyes.  
"I'm going to have to take this out. Is that okay with you ?"  
Will nodded, biting his free hand and squeezing his eyes tight as George pulled out the blade with some resistance, stumbling for the medical kit he had found in one of Dream's chests. Unhinging the clips, he tilted a bottle of yellow liquid onto a large cotton pad, watching it seep through the material and splash onto his fingers.  
"This is gonna sting." He whispered, looking up to Wilbur again and lifting Wilbur's shirt to press it to his skin. Wilbur hissed in response, squeezing his eyes shut once more.  
"Fuck."  
George swallowed, pulling out a surgical needle and some wired thread, it had been a while since he had tended to someone else's wounds- but it was very evident that Wilbur was not stable enough to perform any kind of repair to his body. Handing the hooked wire and thread between forefinger and thumb to Tommy, he spread a thin, dark liquid layer of what seemed to be hand-made anaesthetic to Wilbur's skin, rubbing small circles on his thigh with his thumb.  
"Your fingers aren't broken but they still need disinfecting and repairing too. And I'm sorry if this anaesthetic doesn't do a great affect." George noted, reaching his hand out for Tommy to give the needle and wire back. Tommy nodded, carefully placing it in his hand and watching George get to work. 

George pierced through the skin, pulling the wiring at its hilt and creating a seamed stitch across the wound, sealing it and clipping the wire with a small pocket blade. Wrapping Wilbur's fingers with thick bandages, he tied a gentle knot at the top and patted his wrist.  
"You'll be alright, just try to get some rest, all of you. There are plenty of beds in that chest and enough food to last us through tonight." George said, rising to his feet.  
"Of course, thank you again George." Wilbur croaked, leaning backwards and letting out a relieved sigh.  
Walking out into the flower garden, George pressed his achy back against the cold bricks and slumping into the stone helplessly. He rarely relaxed physically, his muscles contaminated and infested with knots and bruises. He needed to work on his posture, too- something he had been hypocritically pestering Tommy about during PVP practice in the nearby fields.  
"Work on your stance Tommy ! There's no point being slouched like a gremlin when you could be kicking ass," George would joke, pressing a stick between Tommy's shoulder blades and watching the boy nod sternly in obedience.  
"See, much better. Make sure your feet are shoulders width apart."  
"Face me."  
"Aim for the centre. Don't hesitate."

Memories of a much peaceful past rung throughout George's mind, swatting them away hastily and picking up a small bow from a tree stump. It was rather worn away but still seemed to hold the power and durability George remembered when teaching Tubbo how to shoot. Tubbo was a fighter, a good one at that- he knew the ins and outs of each trail they would follow, every escape plan, every secret base. He had the world they were living in printed at the back of his mind for any situation, and George was more than thankful for such a beneficial resource to be on his side. Keeping his men alive and safe was his biggest priority.

"Let's see if the magic's still there," George muttered to himself, breathing out and sliding an arrow between the stretchy string. He tugged until the string met it's absolute limit, piercing next to the centre of the target with a thump. George rolled his eyes, walking over and yanking the lodged arrow from the board and stepping back once more.  
Taking a deep breath like before and closing his eyes gently, he opened them.  
"Hi." Dream nonchalantly greeted, hanging upside-down from the tree the target leaned up against, in front of George- hair messily tangled in a flowing streak, white mask strapped to his face. George had never seen Dream's full face before, and he wasn't expecting to anytime soon. George stepped back, eyebrows furrowing to the centre of his face as he folded his arms, bow still in hand.  
"What do you want ? You tried to murder one of my men and expect me to accept that ?" George scoffed, placing the arrow's feather against the string and aiming it directly towards Dream's face. Dream chuckled,  
"Oh come on now, it was hardly murder George. You know I like to have my fun," He retorted, smirking like he usually does. George shot the arrow once more, narrowly missing Dream's face but simultaneously missing the centre of the makeshift target. 

"Wow, you suck." Dream noted, clambering down from the tree and pulling at his hoodie, brushing off small pieces of twig and crunchy leaves. George bit his cheek in pure rage, tugging out the nestled arrow with effort and dropping it into Dream's hand.  
"Why don't you teach me then, huh ?" George mocked, fastening his gloves once more and watching Dream take aim.  
He shot, perfectly stabbing the centre of the board effortlessly. It was rather impressive, but George brushed it off for luck.  
"Your turn, pretty boy," Dream whispered, reaching into his inventory and pulling out a spare arrow for George. George felt a wave of heat rush over his body, turning red not only at the embarrassment that is his arch enemy treating him like a lover- but the brewing competitive spark the two had between them.  
Swiping the arrow clean from Dream's hand, George took aim, only to be tutted at by Dream.  
"Let me show you." Teased Dream, pressing his chest against George's tense back and squinting his eyes, barely visible through his smiley mask.  
"You tense too much, calm down." Dream reassured, rubbing small circles with the pad of his thumb onto George's back. The tense waves fizzled out as George fully relaxed, melting into the touch. Dream hummed, pulling George's arms further apart length-wise and smiling, letting go and moving back.  
"Much better. Now shoot."

George let go of the arrow as it thrummed into the centre of the target, a hair's breadth apart from Dream's. It was the first time in a long while he had done something like this, and the thought of his enemy teaching him how to was a blurred thought.  
"Holy- no way !" George yelped, pumping his fist into the air and smiling brightly. Dream smiled kindly back, pulling both the arrows out and throwing them into his backpack.  
Dream tied up his bag, turning around and making his way to where George was sat- on a small tree stump cluttered with vines and small mushrooms. Towering over George, Dream lifted his mask to reveal his face, throwing it to the grass below and planting a gentle, sweet kiss to his lips. George's eyes grew wide as he realised what was happening and how he got to this point. Not only was this his first time seeing Dream's face, illuminated by the gentle glow of moonlight and loving peppering of stars- they were kissing. Dream was kissing George and he was kissing him back. Dream was beautiful, long golden locks of wavy hair scarcely covered his emerald eyes and dotted freckles that danced across his cheeks like a watercolour painting. Dream could tell George liked what he saw. 

Pulling away after what seemed like forever, George laughed to himself, standing up quickly and pulling the blade Dream had stabbed Wilbur with not long ago out of his longcoat pocket, pointing it directly at Dream with steady hands.  
"Threatening me with my own knife ? How ironic," Dream raspily whispered, voice quivering.  
He swallowed thickly, trying to seem strong but realising he was not equipped for George's unpredictable actions.  
"Looking around like you're so scared, Clay. Don't worry, I enjoyed the kiss as much as you did, maybe more. Just make sure you stay the fuck away from my men and stay the fuck away from me unless I tell you otherwise, understood?" George spat, drawing the blade away from the man's face and walking inside, doors shutting behind him. 

===

END

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading and i hope you liked :-) got a little lacklustered at the end but hey ho its all epic my dudes.


End file.
